That Sweatshirt
by Ari Starkid
Summary: A one-shot about the Breredith sweatshirt from the fan challenges.


**A/N- So I was trying to find the bottom of the Breredith tag (DO NOT TRY!) And I was reminded of that time when we didn't know Breredith was canon and were obsessed with the sweatshirt thing. So, I wrote a little thing about the sweatshirt… Enjoy!**

"Hey!" Julia said to the bus driver, "Can you pull over here? We need to do some fan challenges and this looks like a good spot."

"No problem." He responded pulling over in front of a large park in the city.

"Why'd we stop?" Lauren asked.

"Fan challenges." Julia answered, "Everybody off!" The Starkids poured out of the bus. Brian and Meredith were last having sat together on the long couch in the back. Meredith was wearing a blue tank top, shorts, and flip-flops. Brian followed wearing a red and blue hoodie over a t-shirt. The two of them made their way over to the group.

"Which one are we doing first?" Brosenthal asked.

"Can we start with the water balloons?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Sure. We have the water balloons ready anyway might as well do that one first." Julia said. The team cheered and Liam started setting up the tripod to film it. After an epic battle and a fight about who actually won they started setting up for the next challenge. Meredith shivered. She was soaking wet and the breeze was not helping her situation. Brian walked up to her.

"You look cold." He commented, looking her over.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because the last thing I want is a Mere-sicle. You wouldn't be very fun to cuddle with if you were frozen."

"I'm a little-" She shivered, "Make that very cold."

"Here." Brian took off his sweatshirt exposing his muscular arms, "I took it off before the water balloon fight so it's dry."

"I can't take your sweatshirt. You'll be cold."

"I can handle it. Besides I'm never cold. I'm always hot." He smiled at his own joke.

"That was a bad joke. Very overused." Meredith said still not taking the sweatshirt.

"I know. It was cheesy. Here take the sweatshirt." He held it out to her.

"No, its okay."

"Don't play fine with me. I know your tricks woman! I don't want my girlfriend to be cold. Besides, its hot to see a girl wearing your clothes."

"Another reason not to wear it." She shivered as another breeze went by, "No sex on the bus."

"Put it on!" He grabbed her and tickled her until she fell to the ground then forced it over her head. The entire park stared at them.

"We're causing a scene." Meredith said still on the ground. Brian shrugged nonchalantly as if to say 'Not my fault.'

"Feeling warmer?"

"Much. Thanks." She smiled.

"Yay! Merediff is happy again. This calls for a celebration!" Brian sat down next to her on the grass.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about a celebratory kiss?" He winked before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss quickly turned into a full out make-out session. They were interrupted by Lauren walking over after drying off inside the bus.

"Ewwww!" Lauren said, "No PDAs please!" They separated looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Brian lent me his sweatshirt and I needed to thank him." She glanced at Brian who was grinning.

"I'm gonna hurl!" Lauren said making her best attempt at looking disgusted.

"Why?" Joe Walker joined them. Lauren made a suggestive motion with her hands, pointed at Brian and Meredith, then pretended to gag.

"We were not!" Brian defended, "We were just making out a little. Or a lot."

"Yeah. It was a lot. In a park. With kids. They're probably emotionally scarred for life! I know I am!"

"You're dramatizing it Lo." Meredith said.

"Well you know what they say. I am a Drama Llama!" She shouted the last part loudly as everyone who wasn't looking before now stared. Matt walked over.

"Julia says you need to get a move on because we have more fan challenges to do. She also says for Lauren to stop harassing Brian and Meredith. She thinks you guys are adorable." Lauren gave him a simpering look and stuck her tongue out in Julia's general direction. Then marched over to the tree the rest of them following in her wake. The last challenge they did was the human pyramid.

"Meredith!" Julia called, "Stop staring at Brian's arms like you want to eat them." Meredith blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"Awww… Do you like what you see? Wanna see some more?" He flexed his muscles and winked, "I can show you later."

"Stop flirting!" Nick ordered, glaring at them while Julia smiled.

"Hah! Look at Julia! She's smiling like she just married off her daughter!" Lauren teased.

"No. Don't make fun of her. That's sweet!" Liam said.

"Lets do the pyramid. We have to be at the concert in a few hours and really need some rest. Some of us need a hotel room. To ourselves." She looked pointedly at Brian and Meredith. They finished the pyramid and started walking back to the bus.

"Liam? Did you get all the challenges?" Julia asked, "I don't want a repeat."

"Yeah. I did." He smiled evilly, "I also filmed some stuff I should have." Brian and Meredith looked horrified, "The question is, what to do with it."

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Review! **

**Also, I'm so behind but there is a Valentine's Day story in progress! I'm sorry! It'll be up soon!**


End file.
